


Rude

by Shadowhunter24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Everyone lives, Fix-It of Sorts, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I NEEDED THIS, I finished the finale, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Song Lyrics, Supportive Mary Winchester, Supportive Rowena, Supportive Sam Winchester, This weekend has been harsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter24/pseuds/Shadowhunter24
Summary: Cas and Dean have been together for three years and Cas has finally decided to finally propose. He goes to Sam to ask for help on how to ask their father for his hand in Marriage. This is how he helps.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Rude

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been gone for a while and I dropped like two of my stories. However I will bring them back But life has been a mess and so has my Mental Health. Anyway I'm back now and I finished the series finale and I was a mess at the end. This fic has absolutely nothing to do with the show in anyway really. Just the characters. This is also based off a Tik-Tok video I saw the other day and I will give credit to the maker of that when they allow me to put their at in this at some point. I commented on the video that I was going to make a Fanfic based on it so I did then I asked them if I could put their at somewhere on this. If they give me permission I'll update this with the tag.

Cas let out a breath as he knocked on the door in front of him. “Sam?” He called waiting for a response.

“One minute!” He called as he grabbed a pair of shorts and laid his towel around his shoulders. He answered the door and smiled at Cas. “Hey, come on in.”

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to bother you.” He said as he swallowed lightly and stepped into them room looking around.

“It’s alright. I was finished in the shower anyway.” He said as he looked at him. “So, what’s on your mind.”

Cas looked at him and thought about backing out or coming up with a different reason as to why he stopped. Then he thought about the fact that he’d already backed out of this the last five times he tired to do it.

He steeled himself and looked at Sam letting out a breath. “I want to ask your brother to marry me.” He said ripping it off like a band-aid.

Sam looked at him as he dried his hair and nodded. “Okay. If you’re asking my permission by all means, go for it.”

“I am but I’m not at the same time.” He said relaxing a little. “While I am glad that you are okay with this my actual question is how I should ask your father.” He said wringing his hands together.  
Sam blinked and looked at him before shaking his head. “There is no way to ask dad. No matter what you tell him or how you say it. He’s not going to accept it.”

“That is true, however he’s old fashioned and we haven’t exactly talked about it. I was hoping maybe his views have changed. He hasn’t been outright homophobic towards us, so I was hoping.”

“Well, you can ask him but don’t let him saying “no” stop you from asking Dean.” He said looking at him as he put on a shirt.

“I want to ask him just for the sake of rubbing it in his face if he does say no. However, I would like your help in doing so because I want me asking him to be part of the proposal.”

Sam looked at him and nodded. “Alright, if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask.”

“I was hoping you’d help me figure out how to do it. I’ve taken five months to just ask you. Who knows how much longer it’ll take?”

“I’ll help you don’t worry about it. I know Dean loves you and while he’d love a grand gesture, he’d also love just you walking up to him and asking him.” Sam chuckled a little as he smiled at him.

Cas smiled back and put a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you that means a lot.”

**Five months later**

Cas had put on his best suit and styled his hair. He stood in front of the oldest Winchester’s door and knocked letting out a breath.

John came to the door and opened it. “Oh…Cas? Uh…Dean’s not here right now.” He said raising an eyebrow.

“I know.” Cas said as he watched him licking his lips lightly. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“I may have answer.” He said signaling for him to go on.

_“Saturday morning jumped out of bed_

_And put on my best suit_

_Got in my car and raced like a jet_

_All the way to you_

_Knocked on your door with heart in my hand_

_To ask you a question_

_'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah.”_

Cas started as he watched him. Their friends came out behind him.

_“Can I have your son for the rest of my life?”_

_“Say yes, say yes.”_ Sam chimed in as he watched their father’s facial expressions.

_“'Cause I need to know.”_

_“You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_

_Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No.'”_ John answered as he crossed his arms and stared at him.

 _“Why you gotta be so rude?”_ Jack chimed in as his designated part of the song as they all danced the choreography they practiced.

 _“Don't you know I'm human too?”_ Cas asked as they backed away from the door. All the while they had camera’s set up to get the full set up.

 _“Why you gotta be so rude?”_ Rowena responded rolling her eyes as she went along with everyone else.

 _“I'm gonna marry him anyway.”_ Cas said a confident look on his face as he smirked at John’s hardened features.

 _“Marry that boy.”_ Sam said as he looked to them and they shook hand.

_“Marry him anyway.”_

_“Marry that boy.”_ Crowley responded as he showed up practically out of nowhere.

 _“Yeah, no matter what you say.”_ Cas said turning back towards John who was glaring at everyone around him.

 _“Marry that boy.”_ Charlie sang smiling a wide smile on her face knowing her friends were going to be happy no matter what.

 _“And we'll be a family.”_ Dean said as he popped out from behind John.

He had decided to take an impromptu trip over to his dad’s. Dean was finally putting his food down and telling his dad that he was going to marry Cas.

Everyone stopped their dancing and the music as they all spotted Dean.

He looked at them and smiled as he walked up to Cas who had gone pale. “Is this what you had been planning this entire time? Why you and everyone had been so secretive?”

Cas smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck lightly and chuckled as the others backed off a little and huddled together as they kept the camera rolling.

“You planned all this? Knowing he was probably going to say no.”

“I did.” He said nodding his voice quiet. “I knew he was an old-fashioned person and I wanted to at least ask him even if you don’t think I need it.”

Dean smiled as he cupped his cheek stroking it with his thumb lightly. “I am so proud to call you my fiancé.”

“So that’s a yes?” He asked making Dean chuckle as he nodded.

“Of course, it’s a yes.” He responded as he leaned forward and kissed him.

John looked at then and sneered. “If you’re going to do that shit get off my lawn!” He yelled before he turned around and went back inside.

Their friends hollered and whooped cheering as they turned off their camera and headed over towards them.

“Why did you come here today? I thought you were working a case?”

“I wanted to tell dad that I wasn’t going to let him get in the way of my happiness.” He said as he wrapped his arms around his waist leaning his head on his shoulder.

Cas smiled as he kissed his head putting an arm over his shoulders as their friends came over and congratulated them on getting engaged.

It may not have gone the way they planned to but, in the end, it worked out. Plus, this was way better than what they had planned.


End file.
